


Battling the Darkness

by omgregina (shawishot)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawishot/pseuds/omgregina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma connect briefly but meaningfully before Emma becomes the Dark One.  Afterwards, Emma struggles with keeping control of her emotions and thus, her magic.  Finally, she is forced to leave Storybrooke for another realm as she learns how to control her powers and not give into her urges to hurt and maim others, especially Robin.  It is not for a very long time until Emma is able to retain control of her magic long enough to sit down and have a long conversation with Regina that leads to the discovery that they share true love... and a daughter.</p><p>Excerpt: “Why did I do it?  Maybe, I don’t know, I was tired of being the Savior and who wouldn’t appreciate the irony of it all, the Savior saving the former Evil Queen from the darkness, only to be taken by it instead?  Now I’m free.  Free from the obligations and expectations I never even fucking asked for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the events of 4x19 (or 4x20?) and pretty much diverges from canon after there, but is still within the realm of possibility. The story opens with Regina and Emma heading for NYC first and the whole finding Lily thing is a small plotline instead of the huge one it was in the show. 
> 
> Also, this story was written before OUAT spoilers/previews were posted about how things went immediately after the darkness disappeared with Emma. 
> 
> Hook and Hood are mentioned but ONLY as background characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the lovely and talented JoanaCTeixeira for her artwork for this fic! Artists continually amaze me with their ability to create beauty from nothing, and Joana is no exception. <3

“What exactly happened between you two?”

 

Silence was rife in the Bug as Emma drove.  Regina sighed.  She shouldn’t be bothered by the fact that Emma wouldn’t open up about Lily, but she was, just a little.  Weren’t they sort of friends now?  She turned her head towards the window and watched the endless trees pass them as the Bug made its way down the 95 to New York City and to Robin.  Robin.  She didn’t really know what to think of the fact that Zelena had been impersonating Marian.  How long had this been going on?  Since before the freezing curse that she had helped save “Marian” from?  God, the irony.  Regina’s jaw clenched as she thought about Zelena gleefully fucking poor blind Robin just because she was taking away something of Regina’s.  That fucking green bitch.

 

“Regina?”  Pulled out of her reverie, Regina turned to look at Emma.  “Are you alright?” the blonde asked quietly.  “Yes, I am, but it’s just so frustrating to have someone hate your guts so much and you don’t really know why.  I never did anything to her!”  Emma couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her face and the “I would know” that slipped out of her mouth, causing a red flush to creep up Regina’s neck. 

 

“Miss Swan, I never hated you as much as Zelena hates me” Regina said primly.   “Yeah, and the poisoned turnover was your olive branch,” chuckled Emma.  Regina rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the window.  After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her leg and, startled, her eyes met Emma’s.  Emma, with a serious look on her face, murmured “Regina.  You know I’ve moved past that.  It’s just teasing.  Please don’t take it to heart.”  Regina sighed and patted the hand resting atop her leg, “I know.  It’s strange how far we’ve come, isn’t it?  I mean, look at us, riding in your ridiculous yellow Bug to New York to rescue the man who didn’t choose me because you brought back his dead wife who is now actually my sister—“  “Okay, let’s not slander this poor innocent Bug that’s working so valiantly to get us both to where we need to be!” grinned Emma.  Regina smiled back, her leg still tingling from where Emma’s hand had been.

 

As darkness fell, they were still about two hours out of New York.  Regina wished they had left earlier in the day but she had taken too much time looking for the scroll that would let them back into Storybrooke among other things.  Covering her yawn with her hand, she glanced over at Emma who was still looking grim, lost in her own thoughts.  Regina sighed and wondered if she could get away with a catmap, she felt it would be rude to fall asleep and leave Emma without company even though they weren’t exactly gabbing. 

 

As she was losing the battle with her eyelids, she heard “Regina?” and her eyes snapped open.  “Can we just stop? I know we’re not that far off from New York, but I just, you know, tomorrow, everything will be different.”  Regina stared at Emma.  Was that pleading she heard in the other woman’s tone?  Regina couldn’t be sure.  “Alright, Emma.  I wouldn’t mind stopping for the night also.  I’m tired and I would like to be fully alert when we face Zelena.” 

 

As the Bug slowed down on the exit ramp, Emma gestured towards the row of hotels and her tone was ironic as she said, “Take your pick, Regina, I know the Days Inn _simply_ won’t do for you.”  Regina took in the multitude of hotels and turned to Emma, a mild sneer on her face, “In fact, any of those wouldn’t do but I suppose the Holiday Inn Express will suffice.”  “That’s my Queen” smirked Emma, and she never noticed Regina staring pensively at her as she steered the Bug towards the hotel.  _My Queen, indeed_.  She didn’t quite understand why, but those words wormed their way deep inside her and brought warmth with them. 

 

As they checked in, Regina noticed Emma checking out the hotel bar.  Sure enough, Emma’s duffel bag had barely bounced twice on the bed before the blonde declared her intentions of hitting the bar for a drink.  Regina sighed as the door closed and turned back to her bag, unpacking the things she would need for the night and the next morning.  After putting everything in its place, Regina sat down on the not-so-comfortable hotel sofa and clicked through the channels on the tv, finding nothing of interest.  _Why do nice hotels so frequently have standard definition channels on their flat screen televisions anyway?_   Regina, annoyed that she couldn’t find anything to keep her occupied, decided that joining Emma downstairs would be the best option as a nightcap would probably help her sleep.

 

In the elevator ride down, Regina smoothed over her hair and made a face at her reflection via the metal doors.  Why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden?  Shaking it off, she stepped out of the elevator and headed in the direction she knew she’d find the blonde at.

 

Entering the darkened atmosphere of the bar, Regina scanned her surroundings until she spotted long blonde curls, sitting up at the bar.  _Of course._   Regina headed in Emma’s direction and slid into the seat next to her, remarking “Come here often?”  Emma turned her head and stared at Regina expressionless for a moment before breaking out in a chuckle.  “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a bad pick up line artist”  Regina snorted “In what world is that a pick up line, Miss Swan? If I were trying to pick you up, I’d have said something much classier.”  Emma regarded her, still smiling, “Is that so?  What would constitute a _classy_ pick up line in your world?”  Regina’s eyes swept down Emma slowly before leaning over, her face inches away from Emma’s, and whispered in a sultry voice, “Would _you_ like to buy _me_ a drink?”  Emma, momentarily flummoxed by Regina’s abrupt about-face, broke the eye contact and, clearing her throat, called for the bartender to come take Regina’s order.  She heard a throaty chuckle and flushed.  _Dammit_.

 

“… and so, I let him go. I couldn’t bear the thought that his two little girls would be without any family and I know I’m not supposed to play judge and jury, but this guy just seemed innocent or he was only guilty of a bad mistake.”  Emma looked down at the scotch she was nursing and Regina laid her hand upon Emma’s arm.  “You did the right thing. Bail bondsmen, fortunately, are actually not under obligation, legally, to bring in a fugitive.  So don’t be too hard on yourself, Emma.”  Emma smiled slightly and went back to studying her scotch. 

 

Regina continued to watch the blonde, lost in thought.  _The more Emma tells me about herself, the more I see that she has so many layers and is much more than just the Savior.  She’s had a lot of pain and suffering in her life and she probably is the only one who could come close to understanding why I am the way I am.  Then again, she’s not the one who caused me my pain but I’m the one who did this to her._  The woman was jolted back by a soft touch and a whispered, “Regina?”  Regina focused her eyes and saw Emma staring, a look of gentle concern. 

 

“You okay? You spaced out for a bit there.”  Regina nodded and threw back the remainder of her scotch.  “Just can’t believe we’ve reached this point.  _Why_ , Emma?  I don’t understand how you could look past what I’ve done to you.” 

 

Emma sighed, “Regina, how many more times do I need to tell you I don’t blame you for the direction my life took?” 

 

“Yes, but you do blame your parents.  Why them and not me? I’m much more at fault than them.” 

 

Emma brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swallow.  “I don’t know.  I guess… I can sort of see why you made the choices you did, not that they were the right ones, but you were just as much a victim of your circumstances as I was.  You haven’t told me much, but others have, and I don’t know, temporary mental insanity does exist.”  Regina lightly slapped Emma’s shoulder “Hey!” 

 

Emma chuckled at that and continued, “But my parents, they made a conscious choice to dump a baby in a wardrobe, alone, that sent her to another realm under the guise of ‘protecting’ her.  How the hell is that protecting a baby?  They were gambling with my life to protect themselves!”  Regina could see the rising anger in Emma and laid a soothing hand on Emma’s arm. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regina broke the quiet, “I’m… glad you’re able to look past the wrongs I’ve committed and be my… friend.  I don’t pretend I deserve it, but I’m still glad.  Now, I’m going to retire to our room.  Coming?”  Emma nodded and stood up, tossing a twenty on the counter to cover their tab.

 

Regina exited the bathroom, combing though her damp hair. “All yours,” she said to Emma, who was lounging on the sofa flipping through channels.   As she turned, Emma let her eyes roam over Regina’s back, down to her shapely ass.  As they hadn’t really thought ahead about how long this trip might entail, Regina hadn’t packed any sort of pajamas, just a change of clothes, and so Emma had given her one of her tshirts. The tshirt hung about halfway down Regina’s ass, and Emma was treated to a sweet view of her underwear as Regina walked over to the bed and lifted a leg to rub some of the complimentary hotel lotion into it.  Realizing she was veering into inappropriate territory, Emma jumped up and rushed into the bathroom for her shower.

 

Slipping on a white tanktop along with red boy shorts, Emma stared at herself in the mirror.  She wanted to take up her hair into a ponytail and damn the consequences, but she knew if she went to bed with wet hair, there’d be hell to pay in the morning tangle-wise.  Sighing, Emma opened the bathroom door to let the hot, humid air escape and grabbed the hotel blowdryer off the wall.  After a couple of minutes flipping her hair every which way with the blowdryer set on medium, Emma’s eyes fell on the mirror and beyond her reflection was the room, showing Regina laying on her bed, watching her intently.  Regina hadn’t realized Emma was able to see her via the mirror, and Emma smirked inwardly.  _So, the mayor is human after all._   Deciding on a whim to tease Regina a bit, she bent over to dry the underside of her hair for a bit, fully aware that the boy shorts would tighten over her butt and maybe ride up just a little.  When she straightened back up and covertly checked the reflection, Regina’s eyes were still focused on her ass and she was gently biting her lip.  Emma felt a bolt of arousal shoot through her at the sight, and she closed her eyes, shutting out everything but the blowing heat of the blowdryer. 

 

As Emma flopped on her bed, Regina looked up from the book she was “reading” and said snarkily, “Took you long enough.”  Emma grinned, “Well, if I didn’t dry my hair before sleeping, you’d think I was a monster from the Enchanted Forest when you wake up in the morning.  You have no idea how lucky you are to have that thick hair, all you have to do is brush it and it says ‘Yes, your majesty’, and submits to you.”  Regina tried to look annoyed, but the upturned corners of her mouth gave her away. 

 

“So says the woman with the princess curls that everybody desires.” 

 

Emma tilted her head and said sweetly, “Oh, so you desire _me_?”  Regina rolled her eyes and shifted her attention back to her book.  Emma, smiling, turned her attention back to the TV.  She did so enjoy their banter but the smile soon faded as she thought about how everything would change after tomorrow.  Regina would unmask Zelena to Robin, and she would have her soulmate back in her life.  Emma was happy for Regina, but she felt empty inside for some reason.  She knew she had Hook in her life, but having Regina around added a piece that made her life feel more complete.   The more Emma thought about it, the emptier she felt.  She broke out of her thoughts to look over at Regina, who had fallen asleep still holding her book.  Emma smiled softly at the sight and got up to turn off the TV and room lights, leaving the nightstand light on.  She gently removed the book from Regina’s grasp, set it on the nightstand, and pondered if she should do the same for her reading glasses.  Deciding to go ahead, Emma tentatively gripped the glasses and slid it off Regina’s face, and the sleeping woman murmured something Emma couldn’t hear.  She pulled up the blanket in order to cover Regina, and felt the sense of emptiness descend upon her even more fully.  When would she ever spend time like this again with Regina, when her brand-new family— _Robin and Roland_ —would be a daily presence in her life from tomorrow on?   Emma turned off the last remaining light on the nightstand and got in her own bed.  She stared up at the ceiling in the darkness for what felt like hours before sleep finally overtook her.

 

Emma jolted awake and gasped when she saw Regina sitting next to her, hand on her shoulder.  “Regina?”  “Emma, you were having a nightmare and you were… making noises and I thought I should come and wake you.”  Emma reached up and felt tear tracks on her face.  “Fuck, I was crying, wasn’t I?”  Regina nodded.  Emma stared at her face, discernibly visible from the light that spills over around the curtained windows from the streetlights.  “I… thanks.  Sorry I woke you up.” 

 

Regina’s hand, still on Emma’s arm, made soothing circular motions and she replied, “No problem.  Well… I guess I’ll go back to bed.”  Emma’s hand shot out and held onto Regina, “Don’t go.  Would you stay?”  Regina looked down at Emma and her first instinct was to say no, but she was touched that Emma would even ask. 

 

“All right.” 

 

She slid down and lay beside Emma, both staring at the ceiling.  After a few minutes, Regina rolled over to face Emma, “Do you want to talk about it?”  Emma kept silent, but Regina could see her eyes blinking, as if she were holding back tears.  Regina laid her head on her arm, waiting for Emma to either respond or for sleep to overtake her.  Eventually, she closed her eyes, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.  She had to admit she was feeling a bit nervous about facing Robin and Zelena.  Well, not Zelena, but she had some conflicted feelings about Robin.  She respected his code of honor, but if she was honest with herself, Robin didn’t exactly always stick to his code.  He slept with her while Marian was in the other room.  It turned out to be Zelena after all, but he didn’t know that at the time.  That was a little bothersome.  She also wondered at being destined for a soulmate who, while things felt good and comfortable, didn’t exactly challenge her.  Annoyed with herself for always over-thinking things, she let out a huff and opened her eyes to check on Emma.  She was startled to find Emma on her side, facing her, eyes gazing at her.  They stared at each other silently as the minutes ticked by, eyes never breaking contact. 

 

Emma fidgeted a bit, then spoke.  “Could… could we um, make, I don’t know, a bubble?”  Regina scrunched her eyebrows, “Explain.”  Emma let out a breath.  “I… I want to know if tonight could exist in a bubble that pops tomorrow, like it never existed.  I don’t know what life’s gonna be like after tomorrow, y’know, and I just wanted…”  She falls silent, gauging Regina’s reaction.  Regina wore an impenetrable stare, and Emma was starting to regret asking.  She didn’t even have the excuse of being drunk. Emma was fighting the sense of rising panic and her body tensed, preparing to leap off the bed and go somewhere, anywhere, to hide her feelings of being rejected, Regina said quietly, “Okay.” 

 

Emma relaxed in silent relief and continued to lay there, getting lost in Regina’s eyes.  Slowly, tentatively, her fingers rose up to Regina’s cheek and trailed down from her cheek line down to her jawbone.  Regina reciprocated by tangling her fingers in Emma’s curls and stroking her hair.  Emma pulled closer and ran her thumb over Regina’s lips, hesitating for a moment in case Regina changed her mind, but there was no protest, so Emma leaned over and pressed her lips against Regina’s.  When Regina didn’t kiss back, Emma’s heart dropped and she lifted her head, but Regina’s hands reached up, clasped Emma’s head and yanked her back down.  The kiss started off soft then turned scorching, and Emma moved so her body was molded to Regina’s, fitting together like they were made for each other.   Losing herself in the kiss, Emma thought if she could pick one moment in her life to put on a repeating loop like a GIF, this would be it.  Suddenly she saw bright light through her closed eyelids and opened her eyes.  “What the fuck?”  Small sparks were flying through the air and Emma looked down at Regina, who also wore an astonished expression. 

 

“I’ve heard of this, but we’re in a world without magic so how can this be happening? 

 

Emma asked, “Is this magic?”  Regina, still staring at the sparks, replied, “Yes.  Our magic must be causing it.”  Emma’s mouth quirked, “Guess we’re pretty powerful together, wouldn’t you say?” She didn’t wait for a reply as she lowered her mouth back down on Regina’s.

 

Regina’s hands slid up under Emma’s tanktop and fondled her breasts, thumbs circling the nipples.  Emma broke the kiss to move down to Regina’s neck, kissing and gently sucking at different spots.  Regina evidently liked it as she let out a moan, making Emma suck harder.  Regina grabbed Emma’s hair and pulled her face up, “Mark me and you _die_.”  Emma grinned, “Too late” and started kissing her way down Regina’s chest towards her abdomen.  Emma lifted up Regina’s shirt all the way until Regina shrugged out of it, and Emma took a moment to admire this goddess under her.  With a groan, she bent to take one nipple into her mouth and several licks, flicks, and sucks later, Regina started rolling her hips slowly against the thigh Emma had inserted in between her legs.  Regina’s hands clutched at Emma’s boy shorts, demanding it be taken off, and Emma rose up on her knees so the shorts could slide down.  Emma bucked as Regina’s finger slid up and through her folds and her breathing increased, inciting more sparks.  Meeting Regina’s eyes, Emma held their gaze as she thrust her hips into a grinding motion against Regina’s finger.  The sound of Emma’s panting turned Regina on even more and she reached up with her hands and flipped Emma onto her back, leaving her on top.  Regina smirked at Emma’s surprised face, and shimmered out of her panties.  She settled down on Emma, cowgirl style, and begin grinding their pussies together, making Emma gasp as she undulated her hips and leaned back.  Emma’s eyes were irrevocably drawn to the sight of Regina’s landing strip grinding fiercely against her own, and she reached up to rub her thumb against the brunette’s nub.  Emma slid her hand down to try and slip a finger inside Regina, but the position was too awkward so she grabbed Regina’s hips and rolled her to her side.  Emma spooned her and lifted Regina’s leg to drape over hers, hand sliding over her abdomen and downwards and teasing, teasing until she plunged two fingers inside, eliciting a loud gasp from the other woman.  Regina clutched Emma’s head closer and ravaged her mouth, moaning all the while as Emma continued her thrusts. 

 

Emma tossed her head back, groaning, “God, you’re fucking hot” and started humping against Regina’s ass.  Panting, Regina reached behind her, found Emma’s pussy, and started fingering her.  Moaning and gasping came from both women, and Emma felt Regina’s thighs start trembling, so she knew Regina was close.  Emma increased her tempo, slamming into Regina whose head was thrown back and eyes wrenched shut, slowing down only when Regina’s mouth flew open in a silent scream.  Emma nearly came from that sight alone, and her hand crept to her own pussy to finish the job, she was so fucking aroused.  Regina flipped over, grabbed her wrist away from her slit and slid her thigh in between Emma’s legs. 

 

“No, Emma.  _Fuck_ me.” 

 

Emma moaned as she ground against Regina’s thigh, the sensation on her clit was so delicious that she rocked faster and faster, grunting as she felt her orgasm building.  She wanted to be kissing Regina when she came, so she lowered her head and took possession of Regina’s mouth.  Regina thrust her tongue against Emma’s in sync with Emma’s grinding and this unexpectedly passionate reaction from Regina sent Emma over the top, grunting as she came.   

 

Regina folded her arms over Emma’s back, letting her fingers trail up and down gently as Emma laid there for a few minutes, recovering.  Finally, she rolled off to the side, gently voicing her apologies for being so heavy.  Regina smiled at her and they gazed at each other in wonder until Emma broke the gaze and wriggled down slightly to rest her head on Regina’s chest, arm encircling her abdomen.  Regina buried her nose into Emma’s hair and closed her eyes.  Emma felt Regina’s breathing slow and thought about happy endings and how they could be so different for everybody.  She’d take being a family with Regina and Henry anytime as her happy ending and wished it to be so.  Letting her eyes close, sleep found Emma almost instantly and neither woman awoke when a glow emanated for a time from where Emma’s hand rested on Regina’s abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina slowly opened her eyes and the room was bright, signifying that it was morning.  She stretched, and as the covers slipped from the top of her body, she gave a start as she had forgotten she was naked.  She looked around frantically for Emma but there was no sight of her.  Regina sighed, pushing away the thought that Emma had run… she hoped not.  She threw off the covers, striding naked to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 

Exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she stopped short when she saw Emma lounging on the sofa sipping coffee that was obviously from a local shop.  “Morning, Regina.  Yours’ on the table over there.”  Regina threw Emma an appreciative look, “Mmm.  Thank you.”  Regina rummaged through her bag for today’s clothes and after a moment’s indecision, decided to change into her clothes in the bathroom.  _Bubble, it was a bubble, and last night didn’t happen_ , she told herself.  

 

A few minutes later, she took her coffee and joined Emma on the sofa.  “So… New York today.”  Emma looked at her with an uncertain expression on her face and started, “Well, you’ll never guess who I ran into at the coffee shop.”  “What?  Who?”  Emma took a sip of her coffee and continued, “Lily, it was Lily.”  “ _The_ Lily?  Mal’s Lily?” Regina asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Well, what did she say?”  

 

“She ran,” Emma shrugged, “and I followed her to her home.”  Regina’s eyes widened as Emma went on, “She tried to deny knowing me at first, but she forgot I know all about the star tattoo on her wrist.  We had a bit of a tussle, but I managed to talk her down.  I told her that her mother was waiting for her in Storybrooke, and if she wanted, she should make her way up there.  Then I left.”  Regina stared at her, then asked “Why didn’t you bring Lily with you?” 

 

“She should make her own choices.  If she doesn’t want to meet her mother, that’s her prerogative,” Emma replied. 

 

“Hmm.  What time are we leaving?” 

 

Both women remained quiet on the drive into the city.  The silence continued up until Regina knocked on the apartment door, broken by Robin’s incredulous “What are you doing here?”

 

Rage rushed through Emma at Robin’s continued disbelief at his soulmate’s insistence that Marian was in fact Zelena, and continued to eat at Emma after the tussle and subsequent subduing of the red-haired bitch.  Emma felt even angrier on Regina’s behalf as she observed Regina’s troubled silence on the drive back to Storybrooke and she knew it was due to the revelation that Zelena was pregnant.  What a fucked-up situation this was.  Happy ending, her ass.

 

\--

 

Emma would think back many times over to this brief time with Regina during the interminable period of time she was locked up in that damn tower with the fire-breathing Lily as her guardian.  The Author certainly had a fucking sense of humor, writing it so that her mother, Snow, was now the Evil Queen and she was the one who had Emma locked up for years now.  Emma honestly believed that if she didn’t have the memories of Henry, and more recently Regina, to cherish, she would have gone insane a long time ago.  Sighing, she looked out the window at the endless stretch of water, cursing the Author and how he had flip-flopped everything for the sake of _his_ happy ending.

 

-

 

  1.   The door clanging open.  A face, the sweetest face in the world, popping up.  Hi… my name is… “Henry?”  “You… you remember?”  “I knew you’d find me.”  Emma treasured the wind on her face, _freedom_ , as they raced toward land in Hook’s ship after making their daring escape from the tower and Lily. 



 

-

 

Hook dies.  She feels queasy at witnessing his demise, but she’s determined to make sure his death is not really his death by stopping the Author.  First, she needs to find Regina. 

 

Henry stopped at the cave entrance and said, “She should be here.”  Emma’s heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Regina once again, as it has been years since she last saw the former queen.  Suddenly, her vision filled with brunette hair and  chocolate eyes that were staring suspiciously at her, and she breathlessly gasped, “ _Regina_.”  It was like cold water being thrown on her when Regina looked at her with absolutely no sign of recognition in her eyes and sneered, “Let me guess… you’re his _other_ mother.”  While Emma was taken with this version of Regina, all swashbuckling in her forest outfit and valor shining in her eyes, she wanted her Regina back.  In order to do that, she needed Regina to kiss Robin Hood, much as that thought disgusted her. 

 

She would love nothing more than to escape with Regina and Henry to another kingdom, become a family, just the three of them.  But Killian had died for their cause.  She couldn’t leave her mother as the Evil Queen.  She was the Savior, and she was expected to sacrifice for others.  “Your first step is going after the man you love.”  Regina snapped, “My happy ending isn’t a man.”  Inwardly, Emma pumped a fist even as she replied, “Of course not, but love is part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that.  _Go_ to Robin Hood.”

 

-

 

The Light One tried to kill Henry, but Regina wasn’t having any of that.

She leaped in front of Henry, the boy who said he was her son.

That was so much more important than chasing after a man who had chosen to marry another.

 _Pain_.

Regina laid there, bleeding and hurting, eyes closed.

“Hold on, mom.”

 Emma screamed, “No, don't! Henry, do it!”

Henry jotted _, ‘Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone.’_

Emma breathed, “Henry?  You did it.”

“No, mom. We did.”

Regina’s eyes fluttered open in another realm.

“Mom!”

“ _Henry_.”  
  
-

 

When Emma watched Robin whisk Regina away for a walk in the moonlight, _that fucking chump_ , Emma resolved to leave Regina to her _happy_ ending and focus on Killian.  She had avoided telling him she loved him, but it was time to woman up.  He had died for her after all.

 

Then, all of a sudden, hell broke loose as the Apprentice tried to contain the darkness in the hat and lost his life in the process while the darkness fled in the night.  The Apprentice’s final words were to find Merlin and to stop the darkness.  Emma gave chase, running into the night and soon found herself on the main street, gaping in shock as the darkness swirled malevolently around… _Regina_.

 

The darkness was circling Regina faster and faster, snuffing out her light.  Emma screamed, “I’m not gonna let it!  The Apprentice told me we have to do what the sorcerer did!  We have to _tether_ it to a person to contain it!” 

 

Regina knew what Emma was going to do and cried out, “Emma, no! There _has_ to be another way!”  Emma’s tear-filled eyes met hers, “There isn’t.  You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.”  Regina screamed uselessly, “ _No_!” 

 

Emma turned towards Hook and her horrified parents, took a deep breath, and began, “You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once.  You need to do it again… as heroes.”  Hook cried out, “Emma!  Emma, _please_!  No.  Don’t do this.”  Emma gave a pained smile as she met Hook’s eyes and gave him what he wanted.  “I love you.” 

 

She turned, determination in her eyes, and reared her arm up, dagger in hand, and stabbed the darkness, willing it away from Regina, willing it to take her instead.  The darkness, angry at being foiled, coiled around Emma viciously and screaming came from all around as the darkness claimed its victim.

 

And Dark Emma came into being.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma opened her eyes and there was blackness all around.  She was crouched defensively, trying to get her bearings.  She slowly realized she was not being surrounded by the darkness; it was actually literally dark as she could make out some stars glimmering faintly in the night sky.  She stood up slowly and took stock of herself; everything, physically, seemed to be alright.  She had been taken by the darkness, hadn’t she?  She remembered it violently slamming deep inside her and taking away all sense of who she was.  She shuddered, remembering.  She hesitantly looked around, not recognizing her surroundings.  As her eyes scanned the darkness, finding nothing to focus on, horror struck her as she watched a dark shape take form and come forth towards her.  

“Emma Swan,” the darkness sneered, “The so-called _Savior_ of Storybrooke.” 

 

Dread clutching at her, Emma came out, “Yeah.  And who are _you_?”  She couldn’t see anything, but she could feel waves of malice positively rolling off the darkness.  “I am you.  You are me. You will never be free of me.  As the former Savior, your power was enough to grant you this little space, where you can crouch in fear and watch as I ravage Storybrooke and the world.”  Fear rising in her for the safety of her family, Henry, Regina, _everybody_ , Emma choked out, “No.  I will not allow you to defeat me.  You will not hurt anybody, understand?” 

 

“It is _you_ who needs to understand.  Resistance is futile.”  Emma snorted, “ _Star Trek_? Really?”  She felt the darkness press into her space a little harder, but armed with the knowledge that she was safe where she was, she was a little more confident in dealing with this primo asshole.

 

Emma didn’t quite understand how this whole Dark One thing would work, but one thing she knew: she needed to be cautious.  She had seen Rumple in action, and it seemed that he was in control of his actions most of the time, and that it was in fact only his malicious streak that the darkness had control of.  As the night gave way to the early light of dawn, Emma decided it was time to test her magic.  She thought it’d be a good idea to poof to Storybrooke and see how she felt.  Emma closed her eyes and thought of the alley behind Granny’s, and opened her eyes to find herself there.  She paused at the color of her smoke; it was now grey as opposed to her usual white.   _Guess that’s what happens when you become the Dark One_.   

 

Looking down, she gaped at herself, seeing the black trenchcoat she was decked out in.  Parting the coat, she spotted black leather leggings.  She also noticed the black feathers lining the neckline of the coat.  She heard a voice cackle, _You need to be dressed as befitting the Dark One.  Dark Swan, if you will, and those feathers suit you so!_   Emma jumped, looking around wildly.  _You will forever hear me whisper sweet nothings to you.  Get used to it._

 

Ignoring the voice, Emma peeked around the corner and there were lights on in the window, and she wondered if Ruby and Granny were working on prepping for the morning rush.  She didn’t expect to see her parents, Hook, Regina and Robin sitting around one of the tables, deep in discussion.  Henry was asleep in one of the nearby booths.   Her eyes widened at seeing the dagger in the middle of the table, and seeing Regina scowling angrily at Hook who was gesturing madly, she judged there was an argument happening about the dagger. 

 

 _The dagger.  Get the dagger and you can have free will, free choice_. 

 

Cackling rang in her ears, then the words came to her _Now, look, isn’t your precious Hook up to something?_ She shifted her focus back to Hook, and he had indeed grabbed the dagger and was shouting something angrily.  Regina stood up, eyes flashing in rage, and even though Emma couldn’t hear what she was saying, the movements of her lips were quite clear: _You will not control Emma!_

Emma was torn between leaving the scene and making her presence known in the diner, but Hook made her choice for her when he strode towards the exit, dagger in hand.  Her parents sat there, looking shocked which was probably par for the course, to be honest.  Robin was clutching the sleeve of Regina’s jacket, presumably to keep her from going after Hook. 

 

Suddenly, she felt a grasping, pulling feeling and the darkness laughed: _Your pretty precious little Hook is calling you.  And when one calls you holding the dagger, you must respond!_

 

Dark gray smoke plumed and Emma opened her eyes, looking at Hook unbelievingly.  “You summoned me?”  Hook held open his arms, “Love!  Of course. I wanted to see if you were alright.”

 

Emma felt rage streak like lightning through her veins and she growled, “ _Don’t_ summon me again.  When I want to see you, I will see you.  Hook’s grin grew a little less certain and his arms dropped to his side.  “I’m sorry, love.  I didn’t mean…” he trailed off as he looked Emma up and down and finally realized what sort of outfit she was wearing.  “Emma, why are you dressed that way?”

 

Disdain and annoyance made their way onto Emma’s face as she heard herself spit out, “I _am_ the Dark One, or haven’t you received the memo?” 

 

Hook stepped back, one hand in the air, “Look.  I love you, Emma.  I want to help.”  Emma sneered, “Love?  How pathetic.  Love doesn’t stay.  Love always leaves.  You should know that by now, judging by the number of women you’ve left pining after you in ports all over the realms.” 

 

Hook stood there numbly, not knowing how to deal with this Emma, and Emma continued, “Don’t mistake anything the old Emma may have had to say to you; she may have said ‘I love you’ but she was most definitely _not in love_ with you.” 

 

Hook plaintively said, “But… you’re my True Love.  And if you are mine, I must be yours.” 

 

Emma laughed and laughed, the sound grating on Hook’s nerves.  “True Love is the _furthest_ thing on my mind right now.  And there was no earthshattering pulse of light or whatever other nauseating reaction happening when we kissed, so you’re off the hook, Hook.” 

 

Giggling maniacally at her own pun, Emma mockingly pantomimed an air-kiss. “Goodbye, Hook. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll take your ship and go surprise one of your old flames,” and Hook, startled, looked down at the magic bean that appeared and speared itself on his hook.  Waving her hand carelessly, Emma watched Hook disappear as she sent him back via magic to his ship, and as the dagger clattered to the ground, she poofed the dagger away.  The voice in her head snapped, _Emma, you could have had kept the dagger!_   Emma then vanished, not bothering to stay and watch and see Regina’s reaction to the dagger appearing on her lap.

 

Back in her safe place, Emma kept her eyes shut as the voice berated her and slammed threateningly in the space around her.  She knew that Regina would be the safest choice as keeper of the dagger, she wouldn’t abuse her power over Emma.   Emma didn’t know much, but she did know that she didn’t want the dagger in her possession, not with the darkness pushing so hard for that to happen.  Nothing good would come of that.

 

\--

 

Emma sighed.  She had considered all options available to her, and truth be told, she rather liked the idea of just crossing the town line, which would render her powerless and without magic.  She had spent the past two weeks testing her magic, as her comfort level and prowess with it had increased considerably since becoming the Dark One.  She limited herself to small spells and acts of magic, fighting off the urge to do _bigger, better_ things as whispered to her by the darkness.  She had limited herself to one murder: the poor tree she tested out all her fireballs on.  So far, so good, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she either gave in to one of her dark urges or went crazy from lack of human contact. 

 

Her heart constricted as she thought of Henry.  Her son.  The son she shared with Regina.  She wanted very badly to visit Henry, let him know she was making do, but she was deeply afraid she would do something to hurt Henry.  But maybe she should visit her son’s other mother, that was still close enough to Henry and Regina was definitely not powerless, so she would be capable of defending herself if needed.  Emma sighed once again, anxiety and nervous anticipation warring in her stomach at the thought of seeing Regina this evening.

 

\--

 

The doorbell rang, and Regina looked up at the clock, annoyed.  It was 10:30 pm and it had better not be those idiots, Snow and Charming , who rang and stopped by at all times of the day now.  Didn’t they know she was trying her damnedest to find a way to rescue Emma from the darkness?  Not for the first time, she wondered if it was too late.  Nobody knew what happened to Hook after that first morning, but since his ship was missing also, foul play was unlikely.  She snorted; the pirate had likely run at the first sign of trouble in paradise.  She felt for Emma, though.  She didn’t know if Emma knew Hook was gone, but she was the Dark One now after all, and so it was highly likely that Emma knew already. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she got up from the office chair in her study and went to answer the door.

 

She heard the clacking of Regina’s heels approach the door and Emma held her breath.  The door swung open and Regina stood there, clearly stunned to see Emma lounging against one of the front porch posts on her doorstep.  Emma grinned crookedly and said, “Miss me?” before moving past Regina and through the doorway into the house.

 

“Well, I see that becoming the Dark One hasn’t improved your manners, Miss Swan.” She trailed off as her eyes swept over Emma’s form clad in black and looked back up to hear Emma drawl cockily, “I presume you like what you see, Madam Mayor.”

 

Regina scoffed, “Please.  As the Queen, I ran rings around you in terms of wardrobe designed to strike terror in the hearts of others.  Although I will admit those leather pants are an improvement over that horrid red jacket.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “You should.  I got those from your vault.”  Regina narrowed her eyes, “You’d do well to stay out of there.  I have blood magic protection set up in many places.” 

 

Emma turned her back and stepped away towards where the bar was located, chuckling lightly “But, _my_ _Queen_ , I wasn’t interested in those places. I was only interested in your… very varied outfits.  We would have made quite the pair back then.”  Regina flushed slightly at the idea of Emma poking through her closet as there were some very _naughty_ outfits and she wondered what Emma had thought if she had seen them.

 

Emma poured two glasses of Scotch and handed one to Regina.  Regina lifted an eyebrow as she took it and Emma, taking the other glass in hand, murmured, “It’s a Scotch kind of evening.  Your cider, well… let’s just say it’s not going to suffice tonight.  Shall we?”  Their glasses met in a clink, “To new beginnings,” said Emma. 

 

Regina drained her glass, very unlike her, and set it down with a slam.  “Emma, it’s time to stop playing games.  Why?  I didn’t ask you to save me from the darkness!”  Emma calmly sipped from her glass, watching Regina in silence.  Regina almost could see Emma warring with the darkness from the subtle shifts in her expression that told Regina much. Clenching her fists, Regina waited.

 

Emma finished the remainder of her glass and after placing it back down on the bar, she took step after step towards Regina.  Regina, sensing the predatory look in Emma’s eyes, took a step backwards.  “Are you afraid?” laughed Emma.  Regina let out a snort and Emma’s grin grew wider. 

 

“Are you sure about that, Regina?” 

 

Emma advanced, Regina retreated until her back ran up against the wall and Emma was in front of her in a flash, her face an inch from Regina’s.  “Why did I do it?  Maybe, I don’t know, I was tired of being the Savior and who wouldn’t appreciate the irony of it all, the Savior saving the former Evil Queen from the darkness, only to be taken by it instead?  Now I’m free.  Free from the obligations and expectations I never even _fucking_ asked for.” 

 

Regina, heart beating as she stood there with no escape route, looked into Emma’s eyes and softly asked, “Free of Henry?”  Emma glared at her and grabbed Regina’s shoulders, but as soon as physical contact occurred, Regina saw a shift within Emma’s face, softening it somewhat.  Their magic sang to each other, but Emma’s felt different, older somehow. 

 

Emma’s head dropped, and still holding Regina’s shoulders, whispered, “No.  _Never_.  I love him.  Regina, I… I saw the darkness taking you and all I could think was, Henry can’t lose his mother.  I couldn’t lose you to the darkness.  You’re needed, Regina, and I just, I don’t know, felt that maybe this is why I’m the Savior.  To save you.  And Henry because he needs you.” 

 

Regina breathed shallowly as she took in Emma’s words.  “Emma… I…”  Emma shook her head, still looking down, “ _No_ , Regina.  I made this sacrifice so you could have your happy ending.  Go.  Be with Robin.  Have your little family.  But you keep Henry safe.”  She stepped back, breaking their physical contact, and Regina saw the inner battle happening once again within Emma’s eyes.  Emma’s index finger reached out to trace the outline of Regina’s lips, eyes softening momentarily before they hardened and she sneered, “Have fun playing house with your little bird.”  She turned around and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

Emma stood outside the town line, wondering if she was making a mistake, coming back to Storybrooke.  She had spent the past six months moving around aimlessly between Boston and New York City after making the decision to go without magic to see how it would work out.  The voice was silenced only during her waking hours and it exacted its revenge by unleashing nightmare after nightmare when Emma attempted to sleep.  This left Emma tired and irritable, and without the sensation of magic flowing in her veins, she felt hollow.  She would keep up with this if it kept her loved ones safe, but lately she had been thinking about a sneak visit, where she would be able to see her family without them knowing. She just wanted to see how Henry was doing, whether he was taller or had filled out.  She wondered about baby Neal and her parents.  And, most of all, she had to admit, she wanted to see Regina.  Just looking at Regina calmed the tumult that the darkness and light clashing caused inside her.  Emma sighed and stepped over the line.

 

Eyes shut, Emma fell to her knees on the ground as she felt magic, both light and dark, slam into her.  One second, she felt joyous sensations running up and down her veins, the next second a burning pain following.  She threw her head back, determined not to scream, and waited until she slowly regained control of her magic.  God, she had forgotten how powerful she felt with it running throughout her body.  Standing up, Emma waved her hand and cloaked herself with a ‘grey’ spell, in where she would go unnoticed by people without magic.  However, magic wielders were immune to that spell and would see her as if she were not cloaked.  Emma was willing to take that risk for most of the people she wanted to see did not have magic.  She closed her eyes and poofed to the Charmings’ loft.

 

Landing in the living room, her instinctual reaction was to hide herself, but Emma gained confidence in her cloaking spell as Snow and David did not look up or give any indication that they sensed her presence.  Emma grinned; this was cool. 

 

She walked over to baby Neal, who was so much bigger now.  He was on the floor, crawling and Snow let out a delighted laugh “You’re such a big boy, Neal!  Come to Mommy!”  Emma’s smile slipped as she was harshly reminded that she had grown up without parents and the feeling that she was being replaced by Neal, while ridiculous, was still present.  Scowling, she looked down at Neal and a shock ran through her; Neal had stopped crawling and was looking up straight at her.  Emma gaped as they made eye contact; that meant Neal had magic.  Backing away, Emma took one last look at her parents before disappearing undetected in a plume of grey.

 

  1.   Emma looked for him at school then at Granny’s, but there was no sign of him.  She decided to try Regina’s mansion next but that meant she’d have to be careful since Regina would see right through her cloaking spell.  She appeared behind the hedges in Regina’s yard and, crouched, she made her way to the back. 



 

Peering through the bushes, she spotted Henry playing ball with Roland and she smiled, heart gladdened to see Henry.  He had grown so much already in the past few months.  The way he was interacting with Roland showed his kindness and sweetness; Emma was always amazed that this boy had sprung from her loins.  She knew that his upbringing had a lot to do with it, though, and it was largely thanks to Regina that Henry was growing up into the kind of man he should be. 

 

Suddenly she heard Regina’s voice floating into the yard, “Henry!  Would you and Roland please set the patio table? Dinner will be ready soon.”  Henry turned to Roland and said, “Come on, kid” before going inside.  Emma remained there, heart beating, as she thought about how Regina’s voice had sounded.  Was she happy?  Since Roland was there, it looked like Regina had a new family.  Emma felt heavy at this thought. 

 

She looked up at the sound of the two boys returning outside, accompanied by Regina, and her lips parted in shock.  Regina’s belly was protruding, and she was clearly pregnant.  She looked beautiful and, as she moved, it seemed as if she were glowing.  Emma stared, entranced at the sight, as her heart swelled with love and longing and for a moment there, she was ready to to make her presence known.  But before she could do so, the back door opened again and Robin strolled into the yard.  “Daddy!” screamed Roland as he ran and flung himself into Robin’s arms. 

 

Emma sank back into her crouch, waiting to see what happened next.  Henry threw a small smile Robin’s way, “Hey” to which Robin responded, “Evening, Henry.”  He then turned to Regina and smiled at her as only lovers do and inclined his head for a kiss, which Regina obliged.  Feeling sick, Emma closed her eyes and took herself elsewhere, anywhere but where the happy family was. 

 

Tears slid down her cheeks as rage battled with love in her chest.  Emma was so happy her family was fine, but so angry that they were fine _without_ her.  She knew it was for the best, but she couldn’t help the feelings of anger and betrayal running through her.  Especially seeing Regina… _pregnant_.  Tears came afresh as Emma struggled with being happy for Regina yet bitterly hurt that she clearly had found her happy ending. 

 

In the clearing where Emma had appeared, near the forest, clouds gathered as Emma slowly lost control of her magic due to the emotions warring within herself.  Lightning danced above Emma’s head as she wept, and one final crack of thunder revealed a shimmering circle.  Emma, mesmerized by this development, stood and moved closer to investigate.  She cautiously reached out one arm towards the shimmering circle, and gasped when it disappeared within.  She concluded she had created a portal, perhaps to another time or realm.  Emma stared at it momentarily before making a decision: fuck it, she was leaving.  Gazing straight ahead, Emma stepped into the portal and vanished, the portal closing with a crack.

 

Regina looked up at the sky at the same time the portal closed, frowning slightly.  Something had happened, but she was not exactly sure what.  Earlier that day, her magic had started singing to her softly, and she had initially thought it was the baby.  But now she wasn’t so sure.  She realized it must have been Emma, returned to Storybrooke.  She knew Emma had crossed the town line, because the day she left was the day Regina’s magic had stopped its singing in her veins and just… laid there.  She could still use it, but without the joy it usually brought her to do so.  She knew exactly when her magic had become so attuned to Emma’s; it was after the night they had spent together before finding Lily and Robin in New York. 

 

But now, her magic was silent once again, leaving Regina saddened.  Had Emma come and gone so quickly?  She sighed, looking over at Robin who was tossing a ball with Roland.  She had tried so hard to appreciate Emma’s sacrifice for her happy ending, but if she was honest with herself, it was not quite the happy ending she had anticipated.  Robin was nice, and she loved him, but she had honestly thought that there would be so much more to love than just _nice_.  At least he had given her this baby, and a smile came to Regina’s lips as she ran a hand over her belly. 

 

The smile quickly disappeared as her thoughts returned to Emma, and how different her life would be if the former sheriff was still around.  She missed the family that had been slowly forming around Emma, Henry, and herself.  She leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping that somewhere, Emma was safe and knew that she was loved.

 

\--

 

ONE YEAR LATER from the night Emma was taken by the darkness

 

“Run! It’s the Dark Knight!” was screamed as people crashed into each other, running to safety.  Inwardly, Emma sighed as she rode on her horse into the village.  Sometimes she thought that people, in their panic, hurt themselves far more than she ever hurt them.  She halted in the plaza, sitting silently on her midnight colored mare, who nickered quietly.  It made for a majestic sight, the knight clad in armor the color of ebony seated on a magnificent horse that was also of midnight color.  All who viewed the Dark Knight felt fear, but what they did not know was that the Dark Knight did not go after those who were honorable and valiant for the knight never gave rhyme or reason for her actions.  She would simply ride down her victims and strike them dead before departing in silence.

 

This was how the former Savior had come to cope with her dual nature.  She sated the dark side of herself by killing, but did not corrupt her light nature by senseless killing.  Instead, she killed those deserving of her sword.  Rapists, murderers, people guilty of crimes deemed too heinous to serve time in jail.  She traveled the land, acting as judge, jury and executioner; while she found no joy or pleasure in the life she led, Emma at least was able to maintain control of the darkness.  In the time spent in this realm since she had stumbled into it through the portal, Emma had discovered she was capable of traveling between realms by opening portals at will.  She also had learned she could time travel, but she refused to utilize that particular skill set as she had learned how she could hurt people by unknowingly changing the future, as demonstrated by how she brought back Marian. 

 

Sitting by the fire that evening, after tending to Queenie, her horse, Emma studied the orange flickering flames as she thought back over the events that had occurred during the time she had spent here, in this land.  Angry at how life had turned out for her, Emma had spent several days raging and destroying the forest around her with her magic after arriving through the portal.  It was not until she had come face to face with a frightened pregnant woman with two children, hiding from her in a patch of forest that had yet to be destroyed, when she had felt the rage dissipate and realized the devastation she had unleashed. 

 

Abashed, Emma gently knelt down, face level with the two children, fear on their faces, and murmured, “I am sorry for scaring you.  I will not harm you.”  She looked up at the woman, still looking fearful, and continued, “This I promise you.  I would never hurt an innocent.” 

 

She felt a hand touch her face and she looked back down, at the small girl who was bravely stroking her cheek.  “Are you an angel?” asked the girl.  Emma smiled at that.  “No, I am not.  I am too dark to be one.”  The girl shook her head, “No.  You’re too beautiful not to be one.  You can be a dark angel and protect us from evil!”   Emma stood up slowly, and told the woman, “Go.  Take your children with you.  I’m sorry for scaring you.”  The woman silently nodded and, taking her children in hand, backed away until they disappeared among the greenery.

 

Emma ran her hand over her face, sickened at the destruction she had caused.  Smoke was still wafting from parts of the devastated forest and it was not until later that night, when she thought back to the girl’s words “Protect us from evil,” that something occurred to her.  She could be the Dark One but still protect others from evil, couldn’t she?  She could punish those deserving of it to sate the darkness but keep some part of her light intact by not inflicting hurt on the innocent.  Letting out a breath at this epiphany, Emma slept better that night than she had in a long time.

 

Within a fortnight, the Dark Knight was born.  Emma had spent the past two weeks bartering for metal and looking for a serviceable horse.  She had come across a magnificent black mare, and after inquiring if it was for sale, the breeder had told her that the mare was slated to be destroyed as she could not be tamed.  Eyeing the mare’s regal bearing and haughty way she looked down at people, Emma could not hide a smile at how much the mare reminded her of Regina.  “I’ll take her, thank you.”  The breeder shrugged, “Your funeral,” but was left dumbstruck as Emma led the mare out of her stall without issue.  Emma threw the breeder a half smile as she declared, “I know how to work with angry, insufferable women, trust me.”  And so that was how Queenie came to be Emma’s.

 

As for the metal, Emma bartered her services for some of the highest quality metal in the area.  The blacksmith had chuckled when she had inquired as to the cost, “You wouldn’t be able to afford it, little lady.”  Emma scowled, “Try me.”  The blacksmith sighed, “You would need to build me a house to fetch me a price equivalent to the one that this metal deserves.”  Emma smiled and said, “Done.”  The blacksmith gaped as she waved her hands and wood came together, forming a house bigger and better than any in the area.  “Is that satisfactory, blacksmith?” inquired Emma as she watched with smug mirth the blacksmith’s reaction.  “Take it. It’s all yours,” uttered the awed and slightly frightened blacksmith as he made for the house to check it out.

 

Emma had taken the metal back to her camp and spent several hours using her magic to forge the armor into something comfortable she could wear.  The finished product fit her like a glove but did not feel heavy or chafe at her skin.  She stood, wearing the armor, and magicked a mirror into being so she could see how she looked.  The mirror showed her a woman, standing tall in armor black as the night, blonde curls tied up neatly in a bun.  She saw the Dark Knight staring back at her.  Emma, feeling more focused than she had in a long time, was ready to set off and see what this land was all about.

 

A year to the day that Emma had stabbed the knife into the darkness that threatened to take Regina, Emma sat staring silently into the campfire.  She had thought more than once about returning to her realm, to Storybrooke.  Her resolve to stay away had waned; she had no friends nor family in this land and while she knew it was best she stay away, she wished once again to pay a brief visit.  Now that it had been several months since she arrived to this land, she thought it was time to do so.  Swallowing nervously, Emma lifted her hands and conjured a portal.  As she stood and strode over to the portal, she heard soft nickering.  She looked back at where Queenie was standing forlornly, and softly said, “Don’t worry, Queenie.  I’m coming back.  I wouldn’t abandon you.  I’m just going to check on people who I… care for.  See you soon.”  She lifted a hand in farewell to her beloved mare as she stepped through.

 

\--

 

Landing on her feet in the very same clearing that she had left through, Emma took into her surroundings.  It was dark and the stars were showing in the night sky.  Emma breathed in the cold, clean air and let it out.  She had truly missed her homeland.  Emma realized that since it was nighttime, the people she wanted to check on were likely asleep, so she would need to wait till daytime.  She decided to walk back to town instead of poofing, and she wanted to look upon the town as well.  She set off, humming softly to herself.

 

Regina was sitting on the porch swing in her backyard, looking up at the stars.  She hadn’t been able to fall back asleep after rocking her daughter to sleep, so she thought she would go outside for a bit as it was not that cold.  As it often did, her thoughts turned to Emma; where she was, what she was doing, whether she was alright.  Regina hated not being able to do anything but if Emma did not want her help, there was only so much she could do.  She watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky, and was startled to notice her magic singing to her softly.  Standing up, she looked around wildly. “Emma??”  There was only silence and darkness. Regina decided to hell with it and strode into the house, headed to her study where she kept the dagger.

 

Returning back outside with the dagger, she took in a deep breath and said firmly, heart pounding, “Emma Swan, I summon thee.”

 

Emma was strolling along the darkened Main Street, looking at the clock tower with something akin to fondness, when she felt the grasping and pulling feeling she had only felt once before.  She was being summoned.  Darkness swirled around her and, as it cleared, she found herself on Regina’s backyard porch.  Standing still, taking into the view of the house, she stood frozen, not daring to turn around. 

 

“Emma.”  The sound of her name on Regina’s lips makes her slowly, imperceptibly, turn until Regina comes into view.  They stare at each other for what feels like eons until Regina breaks the silence, “How are you, Emma?”  Emma closes her eyes as it is painfully wonderful to hear Regina speaking to her once again.  She opens her eyes, looking at Regina who is no longer pregnant.  

 

“You’ve given birth.”  

Regina smiles, love shining in her eyes when she thinks of her child.  “Yes, she’s beautiful.  She’s…”  

 

“How’s Henry?” Emma interrupted, not wanting to hear more about this baby girl she so wishes were hers instead of Robin’s.  

 

“Henry’s good.  He misses you so much.  Do you think you could visit him?”  

 

Emma shook her head, “No.  I don’t want him to see me this way.”  

 

Regina looked at her sadly, “You’re okay with seeing me, why not Henry?”  

 

Emma clenched her fists.  “You have no idea how hard it is for me to be here, talking to you.  There’s a war going on inside me.  I don’t know how Rumple did it, but it’s going to destroy me one day.  And Henry doesn’t need to see that.  You don’t need to see that either but I don’t know, considering you probably understand me the best out of anyone in Storybrooke, _Former Evil Queen_ , beggars can’t be choosers.”  

 

Regina smiled and sarcastically said, “Glad I can be of use to you, Emma, since you sacrificed yourself for me.” She continued, “you really shouldn’t have done that, though,” the last part said in a pained tone, eyes downcast. 

 

Emma waits a bit before replying, “Regina.  I _promised_ you your happy ending.”  Regina looks back up at Emma, and something in her eyes tells Emma she hasn’t quite found her happy ending.  Closing her eyes at the emotions running through her and knowing that she needs to leave before losing control, Emma said harshly, “I need to go.  Go to your Robin and your family and be happy.  I need to hear you’re happy, I can’t have this be all for nothing.”  

 

Regina looked at her, eyes shining with unshed tears, “…Robin and I…”  Emma snarled, startling Regina.  “I don’t want to hear about Robin!  Its all I can do not to… not to hurt him.  I need to go.”  And Emma is gone, not hearing the “No! Don’t go!” that falls from Regina’s lips.  


	5. Chapter 5

ONE YEAR LATER (Emma has been the Dark Swan for two years now)

 

\--

 

Emma smiled ruefully as she once again found herself in the clearing just outside Storybrooke, and it is the golden hour, the sunlight spilling liquid gold on the scenery.  She has decided that this date will serve as an anniversary of sorts and is the lone day she will return to her home each year.  She needs this, needs the reminder of who she is and where she came from so she does not lose too much of herself into being the Dark Knight.

 

She wondered how Regina knew she was here last time.  Emma knows it’s likely unavoidable, the summoning, and so decided to sit and wait for it to happen.   As the sun descended below the horizon, leaving behind purple and red streaks in the sky, Emma felt the dagger’s harsh, grating call and, unable to deny it, let herself be pulled away.

 

Regina’s back was towards her when Emma appeared on the back porch.  “We really have to stop meeting like this,” quipped Emma nervously as she eyed the brunette’s tense stance.  Regina turned to face Emma, and Emma was taken aback by the anger in her eyes as she spat out, “Why do you make me summon you?  Why can’t you just come by instead of waiting until I give up and use the dagger? I…” 

 

Emma held out her hands, “Whoa, whoa.  Hold up.  I get that you’re angry but I don’t understand how you know I’m back here every time I set foot in Storybrooke.” 

 

Regina looked at her sadly, “You don’t feel it?  Our magic?”  Emma looked down at her hands, shrugging.  “No.  There’s so much going on inside me with the light and dark, I can’t really feel anything else.  What does it feel like?” 

 

Regina closed her eyes, “It’s like my magic starts singing and coursing through my veins, and the feeling is nearest to what we call joy.  I feel it much more strongly because it comes and go.  When you were here all the time, the feeling was much more muted, but I knew it was there.  So, when you are back here in Storybrooke, my magic wakes up and I _know_.” 

 

Emma looked at her wonderingly, “Was it always like that? How come I never noticed?”  Regina smiled sadly, “It started after we came back from New York.  It wasn’t too long after that that you became the Dark One, and you aren’t as attuned to your magic as I am, so it isn’t really that hard to believe that you never noticed.” 

 

Emma stared at Regina for a few moments before “New York?” fell from her lips.  Regina nodded, but before she could say more, they both heard “Mommy!” and a blonde whirlwind crashed into Regina.  Smiling, Regina picked up her daughter and looked at Emma, “Emma.  This is Isabella.” 

 

Emma looked at the angelic-looking cherub who was looking back at her intently, thumb in her mouth and was instantly captivated.  She took in the scene of mother and daughter, and once again felt jealousy and anger warring with love and affection.  She shut her eyes, fists clenched, to try and tamper down the rising tide of emotion.  She heard a concerned “Emma?” which proved to be the breaking point, and she was gone, leaving Regina and Isabella gaping in her wake. 

 

“Mommy?  Who was that?”  Regina sighed sadly and looked at Isabella.  “That was your other mommy, darling.”

 

\--

 

 

ONE YEAR LATER (Three years since that fateful night the darkness took Emma)

 

\--

 

Emma paced around the stone hut she had built for herself, undecided if she should go back this year.  She had worked hard in the past year on controlling her emotions, especially after realizing it was the key to her ability to stay around people she cared about for more than a few minutes.  She really hadn’t meant to leave Regina and Isabella so abruptly, and she revisited that scenario more often than she liked, but she had been insane with jealousy that Regina, and now her angel of a child Isabella, belonged to Robin.  She hadn’t even had time to ask after Henry and her parents.  Her brother, too.  That meant it had been two years without news of Henry and Emma’s guilt churned to the surface.  Thank God Henry had Regina as his mother.  Emma would have made the worst mother in the world. 

 

Emma had used the past few months to deliberately create situations where her emotions would be challenged, and she was slowly getting better at controlling them.  At least, she was able to put a stop to rising emotions that threatened the loss of control.  She knew that loss of control meant destruction, much like how she had ravaged the land when she first arrived here in this realm.  Emma felt more confident, but she still felt nervous at the idea of returning and actually trying to see anybody other than Regina.  She decided she would return, see Regina and test her newfound control, and go from there.  She desperately missed Henry and the thought of him growing up without her even seeing it clawed at her chest.  She closed her eyes and the portal back to Storybrooke shimmered into being.

 

Over the past year, Emma had thought over and over again about what Regina had said about their magic.  She felt regret that she truly had not noticed anything different; by Regina’s description, it must feel truly special when their magic combined.  Emma resolved to try and focus on how her magic felt when she was back in Storybrooke and that was her first thought when she stepped through the portal.  Standing in the clearing, she closed her eyes and tentatively let her magic run free, tentatively trusting in it not to do anything destructive.  Her magic rose as if rushing to the sky, and Emma felt it twist and turn as if it were a bird flying on top of the wind, and she felt its joy.  Emma wondered at that sensation before feeling a humming spread through her body that she recognized as the singing Regina had been talking about.  Emma spread her arms, laughing, disbelieving that she had thoroughly missed this aspect of her magic.  Opening her eyes, she poofed to Regina’s house before she could be summoned.

 

As usual, Regina was waiting for her on the porch.  She was sitting on the swing, wineglass in hand.  She gave a start when Emma appeared, but remained silent, sipping her wineglass.  Emma hesitantly said, “Hi?”  Regina, stoic expression still in place, placed the glass on the floor and stood up.  Her face unreadable, Regina strode towards Emma and clamped her shoulders, shaking Emma a bit.  Emma, stunned, stood there wondering what Regina was going to do. 

 

Regina, showing absolutely no fear of the Dark One, said icily, “You are going to listen.  You will not vanish until I have said my piece.  Do you understand, Emma Swan?”  Emma, wide-eyed, nodded yes.  “Good.”  Regina let go and stepped back, hand running though her tresses.  “Robin.”  Emma visibly tensed, and Regina practically growled, “ _Don’t_ make me use the dagger to force you to stay.”  Emma scowls and gestures for Regina to proceed.  “As I was saying, Robin.  We are _not_ together.”  Emma allowed shock to cross her face as Regina continued, “We haven’t been in a relationship for a very long time.  I ended it shortly after Isabella was born.” 

 

Emma rubbed her hand over her eyes, hardly able to believe it.  “But, Regina… your happy ending?” 

 

Regina scoffed, “Make a _man_ my happy ending?  Hardly.  I came to realize I was going around this all wrong.  My happy ending is living my life the way I want to, with whom I _choose_ to love.  Robin was good to me, but he wasn’t it.  Love is terrifying and exciting all in one, and it was most definitely not like that with Robin.  So I asked him to go.”

 

The women stared at each other in silence.  Emma sighed, “I get it.  I really do.  That’s why I told Hook to leave.”  Regina’s eyes widened.  “So Hook disappeared because of you.  We’ve always wondered about that.” 

 

Emma smiled sheepishly, “Yeah.  I wasn’t exactly nice to him, but he’s off pirating it up in some other realm, hopefully he’s happy.”  Regina snorted, “How very charitable of you. I’d have tossed him in a dungeon.”  Emma grinned, “Well, yeah, that’s why I became the Dark One and not you, the world’s safer.”  Regina rolled her eyes, but the small smile that came to her lips showed she hadn’t taken offense.

 

Emma shuffled her foot back and forth until she looked up and said, “Can I ask one more thing? About Robin?”  Regina motioned with her hand for Emma to proceed.  “I don’t understand… about the whole soulmate thing.  The pixie dust.  That was what had everyone, including myself, believing in your and Robin’s true love.”  Regina let out a breath and sat back down on the porch swing, gesturing for Emma to join her.  “I’m not sure myself.  But it most definitely wasn’t true love.  We didn’t rock the world or anything when we kissed.”  She heard Emma snigger and shot her a mock glare before continuing, “I’ll tell you how Tinkerbelle led me to Robin that night…”

 

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina’s wineglass after Regina ended her story with her panicking after seeing Robin’s tattoo on his wrist in the saloon and then a fight breaking out among some men that spooked her even further, prompting her to flee.  She drained it to the sound of Regina’s annoyed “Get your own wineglass, Miss Swan.” 

 

Emma put her head in her hands, silent.  Regina’s annoyance fast turned into concern.  She didn’t want Emma to vanish again so soon, not when Regina still had so much to tell her.  She tentatively reached out to touch Emma’s shoulder, “Emma?”   

 

Emma shook her head, “Shit.  _Shit_!  I… I don’t know what this means, Regina.”  Regina, puzzled, asked, “What do you mean, Emma?  Please don’t leave.  Just tell me.”  Emma leaned back on the back of the swing, eyes closed.  “You’re going to kill me, Regina.”  Regina inhaled, apprehensive now about what Emma had to tell her.  “Spill it, Emma.”

 

“Okay.  I’ve been working on controlling my emotions.  I haven’t been able to control it when my negative emotions rise up and take over.  It makes me do things I wouldn’t want to do, like destroy things at random and I guess, Dark One stuff.  When I have my emotions under control, I’m much more like myself, you know, Emma.  So I haven’t stayed away from Storybrooke for no reason, I didn’t want to hurt anyone.  This place makes my emotions run all over the place and I could do crazy crazier than crazy, y’know.  When I disappeared last time, I decided to deliberately face situations that I knew would play with my emotions so I could practice keeping them under control.   I got better and better each time but I knew that I had to do one more thing before I would allow myself to return to Storybrooke.  And that was remaining calm around Robin.” 

 

At Regina’s sound of surprise, Emma continued, “Yeah.  I, uh, see red whenever I see Robin. I don’t know, I just feel he doesn’t deserve much, especially not _you_.  I mean, he pursued you and uh, you know, while his wife laid there, frozen.”  Emma held up a hand at Regina’s soft protest, “Don’t, Regina.  Let me finish.  Then,  when we went to New York to expose Zelena, Robin didn’t act all that thrilled to see you.  I mean, he was practically a jerk.  I remember thinking at the time, ‘ _soulmate, yeah, right’_ , but he went with you in the end and you looked so happy, I tried to let it go.  But now I know he’s even more of a fucking ass than I thought.” 

 

Regina gazed at her, eyes silently asking how.  Emma continued, “How do I know? Because that wasn’t Robin the pixie dust led you to.” Regina’s mouth fell open and Emma drew in a big breath, steeling herself, “It was me.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah.  I, uh, remember my anger issues?  Well, I decided to travel back in time to the Enchanted Forest to the time where Robin was active as Robin Hood.” She held up a hand, forestalling Regina’s angry words.  “I know, time travel is not the best idea.  I was there, remember? I know I messed up by bringing Marian back, but what’s funny is that I didn’t because she was Zelena… well, whatever.  Just know that I’m _very_ aware of the dangers of time travel, okay?  Well, anyway, I went back in time and changed my appearance. I didn’t want to risk anything by copying someone’s appearance exactly, so I did a hodgepodge of Mulan, Ruby, Belle, and you.  I don’t know what I looked like, but I definitely didn’t look like myself.” 

Emma chuckled, “Anyway, so after a few days of looking and asking around, I got a tip about where the Merry Men were located.  I scouted the area and was very careful, but I got tripped up in a trap and some men were upon me before I could free myself.  I didn’t want to attract attention by using magic, so I played along.  They held me captive and after hearing what some of them wanted to do to me, I decided I couldn’t wait any longer and I escaped from my binds that night.  The lookout spotted me and some men gave chase, and I ran until I saw the lights of the nearby village.  They were still chasing me and I wasn’t thinking, I changed my appearance to look like uh, Robin, and entered a pub.  I sat down, trying to calm down, and saw the men walk in, looking for me.  I immediately realized the mistake I made, in choosing to look like Robin, because as soon as the men saw me, they knew magic was at work because they had just left Robin fucking Hood back in the forest.  So when they tried to make their way to me, a fight broke out because they weren’t, um, delicate about it by pushing people to the side and pissing them off.  So, um, that’s how I know it was me that night and not the real Robin Hood.”

 

Emma looked out the side of her eyes at Regina, whose head was down and studying her fingernails.  The silence was absolute, and Emma swore her heartbeat could be heard for miles.  Emma turned her head slightly to study Regina and gave a start as the brunette suddenly looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes.  Emma felt her heart drop to her feet as she mumbled, “I’m so sorry, Regina.  I…”  Regina waved her hand, “That’s not important.  It’s just now, I understand.  It all makes so much sense.” 

 

She gave Emma a wavering smile.  “Isabella… she’s yours.  I knew it the day she was born, but I didn’t know how or why.  Now I completely understand why.”  Regina let out a little laugh.  “God, this is so fucked up.”  Emma, stunned by the revelation, sat still, unable to formulate a response.  Isabella was her daughter? But how?  As she looked at Regina, the question clear in her eyes, Regina wiped at the corner of her eyes and said, “You remember that night.  The sparks and all?  I thought it was because of our magic, but it wasn’t only due to that.  That was…”  Emma interrupted, eyes wide, “True Love?”  Regina nodded slowly. 

 

Emma jumped up from the swing, clenching her fists as she battled with her emotions.  She turned to look at Regina, eyes wet, and Regina felt her heart sink at the look in her eyes.  _Emma didn’t want her, she was repulsed at the notion_.  The tears fell and Emma let out a little sob, “No, Regina.  I… I’ve missed so much.  I missed the last couple of years with Henry and now the first few years of our daughter’s life!  I’ve missed time with _you_!  I can’t… I can’t stay.  Forgive me.” 

 

Regina’s hand reached out to nothingness as Emma was gone.  Regina let the tears spill from her eyes as she felt Emma’s anguish. So much time wasted because of fear, fear of rejection.  Regina was determined that they wouldn’t waste any more time.  Emma was her True Love and they were destined to be together, not apart.  Regina looked out at the night sky and a small smile grew on her face as she still felt Emma’s magic thrumming with hers, which meant Emma had not left this realm.  That was progress and her heart felt a little lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat on the ground in the clearing, her sobbing fading as she regained control over her emotions.  She was far more angry than sad; she was angry about the time she had lost with her family, her loved ones, and people she cared about.  She was angry that she had all this love surrounding her but she couldn’t reach out for it because of her fear of hurting others.  Closing her eyes and lowering her head on her knees, she regulated her breathing until it evened.  Soon, her magic was singing in her veins and she smiled, thinking of Regina. 

 

Who would have thought Regina was her True Love?  And that they would have produced a daughter from their one night together?  Emma shook her head.  She was going to put every ounce of effort into staying, but only if she could control herself and her dark impulses.  After all, she couldn’t act as judge, jury and executioner in this world.  But, for now, she would take the time to see Henry, maybe speak to him if the time was right.  Emma let out a sigh, exhausted, and laid down to allow sleep to overtake her.

 

The next day found Emma, appearance altered to resemble that of an old woman, sitting on a park bench near the school where she knew Henry would walk by that morning.  As she watched a throng of kids pass by on their way to school, she scanned the crowd for Henry.  As her eyes fell on a tall boy grinning a goofy grin at Jefferson’s daughter, Grace, her mouth fell open.  _Henry_.  Her Henry had shot up since she had seen him three years ago and she grieved for the boy she had lost, but rejoiced for the young man she had gained.  Eyes glowing with pride and unshed tears, she watched as Henry passed by, unaware of his mother’s presence on the bench.  She didn’t feel it was the right time to reach out to Henry, speak to him, but promised herself she would do so very soon.  Sitting still, working on regaining her composure, she didn’t notice a familiar figure approaching until he sat down besides her on the bench.  Emma tried her best to hide her shock as she turned to look at Rumplestiltskin, but failed when he looked calmly at her and said, “Morning, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma dropped her appearance spell and glared at Rumple.  “You’re alive? Last I saw, you were at death’s door.”  Rumple grimaced, “I’m not alive.  Not without my magic.”  Emma growled, “I’d return this magic to you in a heartbeat if I could, but I don’t want to die.  I hate this fucking magic.  How did you survive?”  Rumple played with his cane in both hands before responding, “I suspect, Miss Swan, that you are having a harder time with the Dark One’s magic because you have retained your light magic.  The battling of your dual nature will destroy you eventually.” 

 

Emma narrowed her eyes, “And why didn’t it destroy you?”  Rumple smiled slightly, “Simple, Miss Swan.  I do not have a dual nature.  My nature is very much singular in that it is malicious.  There was no battle in me between good vs evil or such.”  Emma stared at him wonderingly, “But… but how did you hold the darkness at bay?  Some days, it is all I can do not to kill someone.  And you didn’t kill very often.”  Rumple continued playing with his cane, thinking, before he answered, “I would say that the darkness was satisfied through the manipulations and machinations I put in place.  I never was as driven to kill as I was to scheme endlessly.” 

 

Emma turned her gaze to the street, lost in thought for a minute.  “So, maybe you being the Dark One is the lesser of the two evils.  If we found a way to transfer powers—not through killing me, sorry, Rumple, but I want to live even if it’s as the Dark One—maybe we could make this work.” 

 

Rumple sighed, “Miss Swan, I have been thinking nonstop about this ever since I woke up from the coma.  After much research, I believe there is a spell that would work, but it has never been tried.” 

 

Emma looked at him, “Why?”  Rumple smirked, “Because never has it come to pass that the Dark One wants with all its soul to get rid of the power, and for another to want the power with all his soul.”  Emma brightened, “That’s you! And me!  So… what do we do?”  Rumple held up a finger “Patience, Miss Swan.  I need some time to get some things together.  Come see me at the shop this evening.  Oh, and bring the dagger.”  Emma nodded curtly and vanished, leaving grey smoke in her wake.

 

She paced the clearing, heart in her throat as she considered the implications of giving up her Dark One powers.  There was _nothing_ she wanted as the Dark One, but as Emma, her family was everything to her.  Emma hoped Rumple wouldn’t do anything too malicious and make her regret letting Rumple have his powers back.   Emma had gone back to the other realm and, eyes roaming the little stone hut, decided the only things she would bring back would be Queenie and her armor.  Returning to Storybrooke, she poofed Queenie to the stables and soothed her riding companion, “Don’t worry, my Queen, you’ll be safe and comfortable here.  I’ll come ride you as often as I can.”  The armor, she transported to Regina’s vault and left it hanging up on display besides one of Regina’s Evil Queen dresses.  Snickering slightly at the irony, Emma took herself back to the clearing to wait out the remaining hours until evening.

 

Before she was due to meet Rumple at the shop, she had one last errand which was to retrieve the dagger.  As the sun set, she poofed herself to Regina’s bedroom.  Once there, Emma looked around in wonder at the retreat of the woman she loved.  She had never been in this part of Regina’s house and a slight sense of guilt wormed its way in her heart.  Shaking it off, as there was no better place for Regina to come to her, she went to the window and, seeing a bird, whispered a command to it.  Secretly delighting in the irony of sending Regina a message Snow White style, via a bird, Emma went to sit on the chaise to wait.

 

It wasn’t long before the bedroom door opened and Regina came in.  “A bird.  Well done, _Dark One,”_ Regina said with a smile that quickly turned serious.  “Emma… when I felt your magic leave earlier today, I…”  Emma stood up, interrupting Regina, “I’m sorry.  I had business to conclude in the other realm. I didn’t mean to make you worry.  As you can see, I’m still here.”  Regina smiled softly, “Yes, I can see that, Emma.  Are you… staying?”  Emma’s eyes met Regina, and a world of emotions passed between them before Emma broke eye contact and answered, “Yes, I’m staying.  I’m working on… things… so I can.”  She didn’t want to tell Regina about the possible transfer of power, as not to get her hopes up only to have them crushed. 

 

“Regina, in order to work on things, I need the dagger.”  There was silence as Regina processed the request.  “I… yes, Emma, I trust you.  I’ll give you the dagger.”  Emma’s heart swelled with emotion as she sensed the love and trust behind that action.  Regina waved her hand and the dagger appeared in her other hand.  Tracing Emma’s name on the dagger, Regina sighed, “I’ll never forget that night, Emma.  The anger and rage I felt at you sacrificing yourself for me, but also the feeling of being so loved that you sacrificed everything for me.” 

 

Emma stepped forward, hand rising to cup Regina’s cheek.  “It was worth it.  _You_ were worth it, Regina.”  As the two women’s eyes met, the sexual tension in the room became palatable and Emma leaned forward to meet Regina’s lips in an open mouthed kiss.  As the kiss grew longer, their magic danced together, further escalating their passion.  Regina broke the kiss, breathing harder than usual.  “Come to me tonight, Emma.”  Emma nodded, passion still darkening her eyes and reached for the dagger.  As she held the dagger, the voice exploded into her head _Emma Swan you have the dagger you are free you are freeeeeeeee._   Emma shook her head, refusing to fall under the influence of the darkness, and stealing one last lingering look at Regina, she poofed to Rumple’s shop.

 

\--

 

Rumple was arranging things on the counter when Emma appeared behind him.  Rumple turned and said, “Oh, good, Miss Swan, you have the dagger.” His hand reached out and Emma stepped back.  “How do I know you’re not planning to stab me with this and claim the dark powers for yourself?”  Rumple chuckled, “Dearie, as much as I’d love to take the easy way out, unfortunately, you would live long enough after the attack to curse me to hell and beyond, so that’s not a viable option for me.” 

 

Emma looked at him suspiciously and ground out, “But what if you try to control me with the dagger and command me to, oh, kill myself?”  Rumple cackled, “You really are new to this, aren’t you?  People who hold the dagger that control the Dark One cannot command the Dark One to commit harmful acts against himself.  That’s a built-in failsafe.”  Rumple grinned, taking delight in Emma’ snort. 

 

“Alright.”  Emma hesitantly held out the dagger and Rumple’s hand closed around it like a hand on a prize.  He looked at it lovingly and whispered, “Soon, soon.”  Emma grimaced at the desire the man had for the darkness, and impatiently muttered, “Anytime, Rumple.”  Rumple grinned up at her and began the chanting that marked the first part of the spell that would transfer Emma’s powers to Rumple.  As Emma listened to Rumple’s chanting, she felt rather than saw the storm gather outside, and she felt the first twinges of concern about the safety of the residents of Storybrooke. 

 

Regina looked out of her windows at the gathering storm, and noted that the coloring did not look quite right.  This wasn’t a normal storm, this was a magical storm, and Regina knew deep down it was related to whatever Emma was attempting to do.  Concern rising, she called the sheriff’s department and David answered.  “David.  Have you seen the storm outside?”  Getting an affirmative answer, Regina continued, “Send out an emergency alert.  People should seek shelter at the Town Hall, the school, Granny’s, or other designated emergency shelters.”  Hanging up the phone, she went to usher Isabella and Henry to Granny’s as it was command central, and people would know to find her there.

 

As Emma watched Rumple chant, she realized that in some part, he was still the Dark One.  He was able to cast a spell, and he was not magical before becoming the Dark One.  Emma surmised that holding the dagger was giving him the ability to perform magic.  She felt the storm above becoming more powerful, and heard the windows in the shop rattling.  Growing concerned this would get out of hand, she looked at Rumple but he was lost in the incantation of the spell.  Shifting her feet nervously, Emma waited. 

 

After a few minutes, Rumple’s eyes opened and they were pitch black.  He sneered evilly, “ _Emma Swan_.”  Goosebumps ran up Emma’s arms; this was _the_ darkness.  The voice that whispered to her to do things she’d never wanted to.   Emma stared bravely back, “Leave me.  Go to the one who wants you.” 

 

The voice laughed and laughed, making Emma sick.  “ _Whyever would I leave you, my dear Savior? I so enjoy seeing you losing your battle with evil, over and over.  This one_ , he sneered with disgust, looking down at the body he was inhabiting, _is done_.  _No, my love, you are mine and mine alone._   Grinning evilly, he reached out and as he did so, part of the blackness rose from Rumple to hang in the air menacingly.  

 

Emma stepped back, trying to calculate her best move.  She knew she wasn’t powerful enough to take on the Dark One and win, but perhaps she could fell them both and rid the realms of this menace.  She knew it meant the cost of her own life, but it would be worth it to know her family would forever be safe.  She knew Regina would understand eventually.  Matter decided, Emma raised her hands and commanded her magic to wrench the dagger from the hands holding it.  The darkness screamed angrily as the dagger flew from Rumple’s gasp to Emma, and wielding it, Emma pointed the dagger in the direction of the darkness. 

 

Screaming, Emma spat out, “If you want me so badly, _come_ and get me!” and shot a magical bolt at the darkness for good measure.  The darkness multiplied angrily, and the voice growled hatefully, _You think to best me? Think twice before pointing that thing at me!_   Emma watched the darkness roil around her furiously and heard the laughter as the bulk of the darkness wrapped itself around her torso. 

 

Emma, at that moment, finally truly let go of the tight rein she had on her emotions and they rose to the forefront; anger, hate, jealousy, passion, and love, and they clashed in a mighty battle for possession of Emma’s magic.  The clouds above flickered, changing colors as each emotion temporarily took control, but ultimately it was the Savior’s love that won out, tingeing the clouds pink and red, and Emma’s hand that held the dagger came crashing down.

 

The dagger pierced the darkness, and carried by powerful momentum, slammed through all the way through Emma’s abdomen.  An unearthly shriek escaped the darkness, for Emma had unknowingly set free an ancient incantation, long forgotten, used to banish the darkness, with the use of both blood and emotion.  The darkness spun around on itself violently, and Emma sank to the floor, arms wrapped around her stomach, watching in wonder at the spectacle.  Finally, there was a burst of light and Emma closed her eyes.  She felt her body leave her surroundings and she was helpless to stop it.

 

Regina was holding Isabella in her arms, Henry by her side, worry outlining her eyes as she watched the clouds through the windows at Granny’s, the crowd of people milling around at her back.  Henry asked, “Mom, is there a reason why you’re so worried? This seems to be just another storm.”  Regina sighed, “I don’t know.  There’s something different about this one and I just have a feeling.”  Henry turned to look outside the window again, the Charmings joining him.  Snow smiled, “I’m sure it will be alright, Henry.”  David, toddler Neal in his arms, nodded.  Regina gave them a small smile and stroked Isabella’s sleeping form.

 

A bolt of lightning hit the street in front of them, and all of them turned, wide-eyed, as a plume of white smoke rose from the street.  As soon as the smoke cleared, there Emma was, kneeling on the pavement.  She is dressed in the same clothes she was when she was taken by the darkness, and there was a look of wonder on her face. 

 

Emma looked down at her abdomen and quickly yanked up the white sweater, an expression of relief on her face following her actions.  She slowly stood up and turned around to face Granny’s, and her family is there, looking at her in shock.  People started streaming out of the building, and her parents are the first there, of course.  Emma is embraced in their hugs and she looks over their shoulders to where Henry is, standing by Regina and Isabella.  Emma released herself from her parents’ embrace, and smiling reassuringly at them, jogged on over to where her children and her true love were. 

 

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked Henry up and down, and whispered, “You’re so big.”  Henry, not quite believing it, whispered back, “Are you… back?”  Emma grinned, “You betcha, kid.”  Henry grinned back, “Awesome!” and stepped forward to grab Emma in a bear hug.  Emma can’t believe she has to reach up to hug Henry, and she doesn’t let go for a long moment. 

 

When she does, her eyes met Regina’s, gazing lovingly upon her, and drifted down to small emerald ones.  Letting go completely of Henry, Emma took small steps and knelt down in front of Isabella.  She smiled at the little girl, who returned it shyly.  “Mama?”  Emma looked up sharply at Regina and Regina lifted her eyebrow.  “I’ve always told her the truth.  Always.  She knows you’re her other mother.”  Emma returned her attention to Isabella and said “It’s wonderful to see you, little bug.”  Her daughter threw herself at Emma, drawing her in a hug.  Standing, she released one arm from Isabella and turned, embracing Regina.   Henry joined their little group hug and Emma allowed a tear to escape, for she was finally with her family and _nothing_ was more important.

 

-and the former evil queen lived happily ever after with the former dark one and their family-


End file.
